Aku Suka Kok!
by Kano Yuuta
Summary: Boboi Boy kembali terseret Yaya untuk membantunya membuat biskuit di Hari Biskuit Sedunia.


_Main Cast: Boboi Boy & Yaya_

_Genre: Fluff (padahal gatau genrenya apa)_

_Rate: T- /apasih_

_Boboi Boy punya Animonsta. Tapi hatinya punya gua. /diketekinadudu_

_Sudah berkali-kali Yaya merayakan hari ini. Hari favoritnya karena bisa memberikan hasil kerjanya pada banyak orang. Apalagi kalau bukan Hari Biskuit Sedunia. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah berada di bangku SMP, ia masih senang merayakan hari ini dengan membuat biskuit coretberacuncoret untuk semua orang di kotanya._

_"Dimana ya teman-temanku?" Gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Karena ia akan membuat banyak biskuit,tentu tak mungkin ia kerjakan sendiri kan?_

_"Gawat Boboi Boy! Gawat!" Seru pemuda berkulit gelap dan bertubuh gempal sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda yang dipanggil Boboi Boy itu. Mereka tengah berada di Kedai Coklat Tok Aba._

_"Gawat apa,Gopal?" Tanyanya sambil mencoba memaklumi tingkah sahabat sejak SD-nya ini._

_"Hei, kau lupa? Hari ini bencana besar akan datang!" Serunya panik._

_"Apa? Ada gempa bumi? Banjir? Kita harus beritahu semuanya!" Boboi Boy ikut panik. Dengan hal yang berbeda tentunya._

_Gopal cuma bisa pasang tampang kamu-ini-pikun-sekali-ya. "Hari ini Hari Biskuit Sedunia,tahu!"_

_"Apa?! Gawat Gopal, habislah kita!"_

_"Huhuhu... Bagaimana nih,Boboi Boy?"_

_"Kita harus sembunyi lah!" Seru suara cempreng seorang gadis berkacamata yang entah datang darimana._

_"Uwaaa! Datang tuh bilang-bilang dong!" Gopal terjengkang kaget._

_"Kita harus sembunyi dimana,Ying?"_

_"Omong-omong dimana Fang?" Tanya Gopal keluar topik._

_"Disini." Fang bersandar di pohon dengan gaya sok keren sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya._

_"Banyak gaya." Cibir Gopal._

_"Cari mati eh?!" Fang naik darah. Ying geleng-geleng. Boboi Boy minum coklat spesial Tok Aba._

_"Sudah sudah! Ayo kita pikirkan tempat sembunyi yang pas." Kata Ying kemudian._

_"Sembunyi untuk apa?" Tanya Yaya dengan suara ceria. Iya, Yaya._

_"Untuk menghindari-" kata-kata Boboi Boy tercekat. Serempak mereka menoleh kaku pada Yaya yang tengah tersenyum manis._

_"YAYA!"_

_Untuk sekian kalinya, hanya Boboi Boy lagi yang terjebak untuk membantu Yaya membeli perlengkapan membuat biskuit. Ying beralasan harus membantu pinguin di Kutub Utara. Gopal beralasan harus memberi makan peliharaan tetangganya. Fang beralasan harus mencari strategi agar lebih popular dari Boboi Boy. Iya absurd memang. Tapi setidaknya mereka berhasil menghindari Yaya._

_"Ini bahan-bahan yang kau perlukan." Kata Boboi Boy dengan napas setengah-setengah faktor kelelahan membawa bahan-bahan yang baru ia beli. Beberapa di antaranya tidak seperti bahan makanan untuk membuat biskuit. Contohnya, bawang bombay._

_"Terima kasih Boboi Boy! Nanti kau bantu aku bagikan ini semua ya?" Sahut Yaya riang._

_"Iya. Tentu akan kubantu." Kata Boboi Boy setengah hati._

_Yaya selalu tahu kalau biskuitnya tidak enak. Yaya selalu tahu kalau teman-temannya menghindarinya karena tidak mau memakan biskuitnya. Tapi, ia senang berbagi sesuatu yang ia hasilkan diri tangannya. Makanya, ia pura-pura tidak tahu dan terus menjejali teman-temannya dengan biskuitnya. Ia ingin terlihat berguna._

_"Selesai!" Serunya membuat Boboi Boy yang tertidur jadi terbangun. Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu pukul 2 siang._

_"Ah... Sudah selesai ya?" Tanyanya dengan suara lemas sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya._

_"Sudah. Sudah kubungkus juga."_

_"Eh? Sebanyak ini kau bungkus sendiri? Harusnya kau membangunkanku." Ujar Boboi Boy merasa bersalah karena ketiduran._

_"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian, aku tak tega membangunkanmu." Ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum lebar._

_"Ya sudah, mau diantar sekarang?" Tanya Boboi Boy sambil dalam hati meminta maaf pada semua orang yang akan dapat jatah biskuitnya._

_"Ayo berangkat!"_

_Biskuit Yaya sudah habis dibagikan. Termasuk pada teman-teman mereka yang tadi kabur. Sekalian balas dendam pada mereka. Hahaha..._

_"Nih Boboi Boy. Masih sisa satu." Kata Yaya sambil memberikan sebungkus biskuit._

_"Tak usah. Aku sudah kenyang. Hehe..." Tolaknya._

_"Terimalah..." Pinta Yaya lalu mengeluarkan jurus mata memohonnya agar membuat luluh Boboi Boy._

_Boboi Boy gelagapan. "Ah maaf...engg untukmu saja..."_

_"...kau tak suka biskuitku?" Tanya Yaya kemudian. Ia menunduk dalam dengan nada suara sedih._

_"Eh? Itu..." Boboi Boy tak bisa berkata-kata. Sekali lagi, ia merasa bersalah._

_"Tak apa,Boboi Boy. Biskuitku memang tak enak. Aku bahkan tak mau memakannya." Kata Yaya yang kemudian terlihat ceria. Boboi Boy terkejut melihat keceriaan Yaya kali ini dipaksakan._

_"Yaya..."_

_"Ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi malam. Besok kita kan sekolah." Kata Yaya yang lalu memasukkan bungkusan itu pada keranjangnya dan berjalan di depan Boboi Boy._

_"...Siapa bilang aku tak suka biskuitmu?" Langkah Yaya terhenti mendengar ucapan Boboi Boy._

_Ia berbalik dan bertatapan dengan Boboi Boy. "Eh? Kau suka?"_

_Boboi Boy mendekat dan mengambil bungkusan tersebut. Ia membuka bungkusnya dan mengambil satu biskuit._

_"Jangan berbohong! Aku tahu-" Ucapan Yaya terhenti saat Boboi Boy memakan beberapa biskuit dengan santai._

_"Ini enak. Terbaik." Ucap Boboi Boy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia tersenyum pada Yaya membuat gadis itu menangis terharu._

_"T-terima kasih, Boboi Boy..." Isaknya._

_"Terima kasih dariku dan semua orang atas kerja kerasmu membuat biskuit ini untuk kami." Sahut Boboi Boy yang memasukkan biskuit terakhir ke mulutnya dan tersenyum lebar._

_Yaya ikut tersenyum tanpa bisa menahan air matanya di pelupuk matanya lagi. Ia memeluk Boboi Boy dengan senang. Ia merasa berguna untuk semua orang._

_"Sudah jangan menangis..." Boboi Boy mengusap punggung Yaya sambil tertawa pelan._

_"Kakek..."_

_"Oi, Boboi Boy! Kenapa mukamu pucat begitu?" Tanya Kakeknya dengan khawatir._

_"Boboi Boy!" Seru Ochobot._

_"...aku..." Boboi Boy memegang perutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi._

_"Dia kenapa?"_

_"Boboi Boy kenapa tidak masuk ya?" Tanya Gopal sedih._

_"Baguslah. Aku bisa meningkatkan kepopuleranku." Kata Fang bangga._

_"Dari dulu kau memanglah tak populer,Fang." Sindir Gopal._

_"Hei!"_

_"Dilarang berkelahi di sekolah! Mau kucatat namanya di buku ini?" Seringai Yaya._

_"Jangan Yaya!"_

_"Yaya, kau tahu tidak kenapa Boboi Boy tidak masuk?" Tanya Ying._

_"Dia tidak masuk? Yah, padahal aku mau berterima kasih." Sahut Yaya._

_"Terimakasih untuk apa?" Tanya Gopal penasaran yang kerahnya tengah direnggut oleh Fang._

_Yaya tersenyum ceria membuat ketiga temannya bingung. "Nanti kita jenguk dia ya? Aku sudah buatkan biskuit juga untuknya. Membalas jasanya yang sudah menemaniku di Hari Biskuit Sedunia!"_

_Ketiga temannya menelan ludah. Mereka segera tahu apa yang membuat Boboi Boy sakit. "Malangnya Boboi Boy." Komentar ketiganya serempak._

_"Eh? Malang kenapa?"_

_End_

_Huahaha saya gatau kenapa saya buat fic macam ini. Maaf kalau OOC dan agak romance. Yah kan mereka udah smp jadi jangan salahin saya. /dirajam/_

_Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca! :3_


End file.
